Need to be Strong
by calen.kun
Summary: [Oneshot] Spoilers for manga through ch225. Naruto doesn't understand how the Uchiha mind works.


Need to be Strong

by Calen

Summary: Spoilers for manga through ch225. Naruto doesn't understand how the Uchiha mind works.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shounen ai? None at all, unless you're really looking for it. Um, some language I guess. Several Japanese terms, but these are attack names/justsus that just aren't as cool when translated (ah dammit, I did use 'dobe' once. Curses). And SPOILERS if you aren't current with the manga-- as in this fic starts right where ch225 left off.

Disclaimer(s): Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I only get to read this manga because Inane is kind enough to scan and translate (immediately after each chapter is released in Japan! love Inane). Also, the title is taken from track 16 of Naruto OST #1.

* * *

Naruto stared. He didn't know the boy in front of him.

_I intended to kill you._

_You have become my closest friend._

He stood, motionless, angry, water trickling down his face. What the hell was Sasuke on about, having to kill him because they were friends.

"Sasuke, you bastard! What the hell does that have to do with it!!?"

Naruto waited for an answer, one he was not sure he truly wanted to hear. All he really wanted was to beat sense back into his disillusioned friend and haul his sorry ass back to Konoha.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before beginning. "The Sharingan is not the true power of the Uchiha clan. There is higher level of Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan that can only be achieved after killing your closest friend."

So that was it. "And your brother has this weird eye."

Sasuke's face hardened. "Of course," he snapped. "How else could he have the strength to wipe out the entire clan?"

This was beginning to piss Naruto off. So Sasuke's brother had betrayed his family and ruined Sasuke's life; didn't the younger brother realize he was doing the same in turning his back on his friends?

"You selfish bastard," Naruto ground out. "You're no better than Itachi. You're exactly the same, killing those close to you for your own ends."

Naruto didn't mean it, couldn't mean it. Team 7 had become his family, and even now he couldn't hate Sasuke. After all, Sasuke hadn't yet attacked any of them.

Sasuke's lips curved into what might have been a smile. It was creepy, unpleasant. Naruto knew there was no joy in that smile. "I know," Sasuke answered. "I know I'm like him. If I'm going to avenge my family, I have to become like him. That is the only way I can defeat him."

Naruto was beginning to realize that for all Sasuke's bastardy smugness, the boy had a severe inferiority complex. Those years together in the Academy, and their time together as genin, all spent chasing Sasuke, trying to reach his level. Didn't he realize his own strength?

Never one for talk when action would suffice, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke. He didn't even see the blow that landed him twenty feet away. This wasn't good: with Sasuke's Kakashi-like speed _and_ newfound strength, Naruto couldn't beat him with just his Kage Bunshin. That pervert Sennin had told him that Rasengan wasn't something to be used on companions, but desperate times called for desperate measures, right?

He concentrated and felt the familiar swirling of chakra in his right hand. Soon he had a ball of raw power rotating in his palm.

"Are you ready? Sasuke!" Naruto charged forward.

Rasengan and Chidori. This time there was no one to come between them. But this time, there was more at stake than proving himself worthy of Sasuke's acknowledgement.

- - -

When he opened his eyes, it was night. Though his body screamed in protest, Naruto rolled over and pushed himself up. He scanned the landscape looking for Sasuke, but not expecting to find him. But there was a figure lying some distance away. Wobbly, Naruto stood and stumbled toward it.

That he was alive was nothing short of incredible. Naruto remembered charging at Sasuke, hearing the crackling of the Chidori and feeling the rush of his own Rasengan. From the start, Naruto hadn't intended to kill Sasuke—he'd promised Sakura-chan that they would both return. He didn't know what he was thinking, since there was no way to take the attack head on and survive. In the end, he'd been forced to miss his target.

Naruto had also seen the destructive capability of Chidori, a thrust that could penetrate even Gaara's absolute defense. Sasuke had every intention of killing him, so what happened? Had the Nine Tails Fox leant him chakra for healing?

Sasuke hadn't moved since Naruto spotted him. He broke into as fast a run as his tired, beaten body would allow. Finally, he reached his fallen comrade and crouched beside him.

Sasuke lay still, but he was looking directly at Naruto. His eyes were no long filled with hate and anger, but rather were blank, devoid of any emotion. _Thank god_, Naruto sighed with relief.

"Why?" he asked. _Why didn't you kill me?_

Sasuke didn't answer for a long while. "I couldn't." He looked like he would cry, except that Sasuke didn't cry. "I wanted to. I had to. But... I just... I couldn't. You really do always get in my way, you total moron."

At this, Naruto cracked a weak smile. _That's more like the Sasuke I know_, Naruto thought, ignoring the name-calling for once. It was comforting even, a measure of normality in the insanity Orochimaru had wrought. His smiled faded as he watched Sasuke, his hopeless eyes, his defeated expression. Since when had he been so fragile?

"So what happened?" Naruto gestured at the damage done to themselves and the surrounding ground.

"..." Sasuke grunted as he sat up, clutching his ribs. "My Chidori hit your.."

"Rasengan."

"And they repelled each other. Violently. The next thing I remember is watching you walk over here."

The two were quiet after that. Curiosity was tearing Naruto apart inside, and while he didn't think Sasuke would resist his questions, he hesitated. Patience was not one of Naruto's virtues.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke. Why'd you try to leave? Do you really not care about us?"

The glare Sasuke sent him was not particularly impressive. "That's not really your business, is it?" It wasn't really a question. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"It is! You're one of my precious people, one of my first friends! After all those times you protected me, I owe you. So I have to do it right this time!" The future Hokage fairly glowed with the anticipation of his good deed.

Sasuke snorted, but answered anyway. "Because I have to gain power. At any cost. As I am now, Itachi won't even give me a second glance. I'm nowhere near his level, and the games they have me playing in Konoha are useless." A look of disgust crossed his face. "So I had two options. Kill you and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, or take Orochimaru's offer. I didn't want to kill you if I didn't have to."

Naruto was dumbstruck by this logic. Or apparent lack thereof. "The hell!? And you call _me_ an idiot?? That's the stupidest thing I've EVER HEARD!! You ARE strong! Hell, everyone acknowledges your strength!" He took a deep breath.

"Not strong enough." Sasuke interrupted the ranting. "There's no way I even compete with him."

"So what! Train harder and get stronger by your own power! You won't take help from any of us, you won't let me or Kakashi-sensei or anybody help you, but you'll take it from that psycho-snake-bastard?" Naruto was nearly hysterical. "You _do_ know that _if_ he lent you any power, afterwards he would have ripped out your soul and used your body for himself, don't you!? And that didn't matter?"

"No. Not as long as I accomplished my purpose."

There was a dull 'thud' as Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's face, knocking the black-haired boy flat. Naruto stood, trembling with rage. "Maybe it doesn't matter to you. But it matters to me. It matters to Sakura and to Kakashi-sensei, and to Shikamaru, and Neiji, and Chouji, and Kiba who are risking their lives to bring you back! It's sad that all you care about is your own revenge. You can't see anything else." He turned away so Sasuke wouldn't see the angry, frustrated tears he shed. Reasoning with Sasuke was like talking to a brick wall sometimes.

Sasuke sat up awkwardly. He rubbed his cheek, and wiped away the blood at the corner of his mouth. "What do you want, dobe?"

"Come back with me! You won't get your killer eyes, or some weird Orochimaru curse, but then you'll have something to look forward to after you beat your brother!" Sasuke tried to interrupt, but Naruto cut him off. "Yeah, I know 'My dreams are not in the future,'" Naruto mimicked. "Itachi won't die easily, so you have lots of time to train..."

A manic gleam came to Naruto's eyes. "I know! You can train with ME. Since I'm so strong, you'll get stronger too. We can restart our rivalry, like we did in Wave Country, when we were climbing trees. Remember, remember? Or maybe you're afraid you can't beat me anymore," he challenged.

Sasuke looked rather skeptical. "There is no way you can beat me, dead-last." But there was no rancor in his tone.

Naruto beamed at him. "So, you'll come! I win this round," he grinned cheekily. He reached down, and Sasuke let himself be pulled up. "We'd better get started back now."  
  
They walked side by side in silence. Naruto knew better than to think this was the end of their problems, or to think that Sasuke was fine now. Likely he would never be "fine" until Itachi was dead. But for now, it was a start.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty. Cranked this out before class today. It's my first fic and it's un-beta-ed, so I really have no expectations for it, but I would appreciate feedback. Does it totally suck? Is there any redeeming factor? Does it ramble as much as I think? Sasuke is my favorite character, but his new attitude pisses me off. I keep hoping Naruto kicks his ass and drags him back to Konoha in the next chapter. =P

I'm dedicating this to my buddy Emily, who is a better writer than I am, and who really needs to put her stuff online.

Aug. 6, 2004


End file.
